Ignis (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Ignis was a Skakdi who became a member of the Cult of Darkness in the Fractures Universe. History Early Life Unlike most of the other inhabitants of the Matoran Universe, the Skakdi did not begin their lives on Spherus Magna. Instead they were created by Mata Nui and placed on Zakaz. Ignis was one such Skakdi and spent this period of his life in a primal state. During its early days, the Skakdi civilization was peaceful and remained neutral to the world around them until an event that occurred 75,000 years ago. This was when Makuta Spiriah arrived on the island and saw the potential to create and army of Skakdi soldiers for the Brotherhood of Makuta. He began experimenting on the local Skakdi until every single one of them had been mutated to have Elemental Powers, a unique eye beam power, and spines that were twisted into the shape of smiles. Spiriah was later forced into leaving the island after his experimentation but the Makuta did not leave without setting up a large number of Visorak to keep the Skakdi numbers in check until he was able to return and destroy them for good. Civil War However, the Skakdi united their Elemental powers and discovered their newly found abilities. This led to them turning on each other and a war was started across Zakaz. During this war, Ignis became the property of a Skakdi Warlord after being captured and taken prisoner. However, before he became involved in the war, he was sold to the Brotherhood of Makuta in exchange for weapons. Brotherhood of Makuta When Ignis was sold to the Brotherhood, the Makuta were unsure of what to do with him. Makuta Spiriah garnered a strong dislike for Skakdi and would have wanted him to either be tortured or experimented on. However, other Makuta began to see potential in the Skakdi's powers - such as his Concussion Eye Beams and Power Replication abilities. Additionally, the Makuta were confused by how the Skakdi willingly volunteered to serve the Brotherhood. After several similar cases of prisoners volunteering to serve the organization the Brotherhood decided to assemble a strike team named the Cult of Darkness and integrated Ignis into it. They gave the prisoners their freedom, armed them with new weapons, then stationed them on a small island in the Southern Island Chains for future use. Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. Compelled to fight in the war to prove his worth, Ignis participated in the Final Push on behalf of the Brotherhood of Makuta. 180 years ago, following the death of Toa Takanuva, Ignis joined a squadron of Brotherhood foot soldiers to hunt down a Matoran resistance group that was smuggling the Kanohi Avohkii out of Altronia and back into the Order of Mata Nui's possession. Although the strike team was unsuccessful in detaining the Mask of Light, Ignis was able to snare a Ga-Matoran using a chain. He would later be praised for his tactical aptitude demonstrated on this occasion and eventually became recommended as a candidate for the Cult of Darkness strike team. Metru-Nui Despite the Brotherhood spilling out onto Spherus Magna and invading the Agori villages, members of the Cult of Darkness were ordered to remain in the Matoran Universe to fight off the Final Push, where Ignis encountered several Toa. The Skakdi was able to make contact with another Skakdi and managed to incinerate Toa Dais and Toa Defilak. Ignis survived the Final Push and regrouped with the other servants to launch an attack on Metru-Nui in an attempt to cripple the city. Coliseum Plot Upon arriving in Metru-Nui, Ignis and his allies decided that they needed to attack the Coliseum. As there were only four Toa in Metru-Nui - two of which were rookies - the Brotherhood servants decided to draw the two most experienced Toa - Lhikan and Kualus - out of the building, have them killed then attack the Coliseum. Ignis and "Terminator" were put in charge of luring the Toa out of the building. Knowing that the Toa would come running to the aid of a Matoran, "Terminator" and the Skakdi captured a Ta-Matoran named Harma, poisoned him, told them their plan, then left him on a doorstep in Ga-Metru. After Harma contacted the Coliseum, the Toa were immediately dispatched upon hearing of the plot. However, when they arrived, "Terminator" appeared to ambush them. While the Toa were ambushed, the other members of the Cult of Darkness staged their attack on the Coliseum and targeted the War Vault - a vault where all Kanohi, Weapons, and artifact that had been captured in the war were stored. After to capture of Toa Vhisola and the murder of an Onu-Matoran, the group proceeded to invade the Vault. However, Ignis was later ordered to guard the container. Before exiting the Vault he was issued with a short range communicator to communicate to Mudro with. However, upon exiting he was knocked unconsious by a beam of Light. Although he was unaware of it at the time, the Skakdi had walked in on Toa Tollubo, Orkahm, and two Agori named Betak and Eselox, who were being hidden by a Huna Nuva. Ignis was left unconsious until his fellow Cult members fled the war vault and carried bim back to their base in Ga-Metru. Turaga Tuyet Dam Abilities and Traits Ignis had a range of abilities which he gained as a result of his mutation. He could manipulate Fire when in conjunction with another Skakdi, could fire Concussion Eyebeams, and was able to use Power Replication to mimic the powers of a target. Additionally, Ignis had somewhat abnormal Agility and Strength for a Skakdi. Such was the extent of his agility he was known to occasionally walk around on all-fours. Trivia *As stated in Whispers in the Dark, Ignis cannot swim and holds a fear of water and boats. *In the Main BIONICLE Universe Ignis sided with the Brotherhood of Makuta and took part in the Battle of Bara Magna, similar to the vast majority of other Skakdi. However, when the war was lost, he was forced to flee into the wilderness of Spherus Magna, joining the villainous faction. Appearances *''Zero Hour'' - First Appearance *''Whispers in the Dark'' *''Judgment Day'' - To Be Written See Also *Cult Of Darkness/gallery